Past in the Present
by RubySanders
Summary: Sequel to A (Not So) Friendly Reunion. Leo's past catches up with him. Trent makes a return. T for adult theme(s).


**A/N: No idea why my computer hasn't crashed yet, but at least it gave me time to post up this sequel to A (Not So) Friendly Reunion. This takes off a couple of hours after the ending of A (Not So) Friendly Reunion. When this one-shot is finished, I will start my first multi-chapter story. Let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. I only own the unnamed OC.**

* * *

You patiently wait, a cup of coffee in hand, to hear any word of your stepbrother. He has been in surgery for a few hours and there has been no update of sorts. As you wait for a nurse to update you on Leo's condition, you check your phone to see if one of your brothers have contacted before you finish your coffee and stare down at the ground.

"Bree Davenport?"

As you stand up, the nurse approaches you. Her eyes meet yours and she pauses. The knot in your stomach tightens as you sense you won't be receiving any good news.

"You stepbrother is very fortunate. When the neck breaks the way it did, over 90% of people are either paralyzed or they die. What God did you pray to?"

"I prayed to Jesus."

The woman shifts her weight on her foot, almost as if she was physically recoiling from the name. "Leo is okay, apart from the broken neck. He is in Room 303."

After silently praying that the nurse finds her way into heaven, even if she isn't a Christian, you thank the nurse and head on over to Leo's hospital room, ignoring the dull white hospital walls. Every room seems to have the same dull white color. Why one would paint his or her hospital white is beyond you. You never liked white, as you thought it lacked character and liveliness. Warmer and more brighter colors that bring out your personality are colors that you enjoy.

As expected, you see plenty of white when you enter Room 303. On the bed in a neck brace lies your stepbrother. As you approach, you notice Leo appears to be asleep. You walk over to the side of Leo's bed and grab his hand. You stay silent as you think about what to say.

"Well, I called Mr. Davenport and Tasha. The two are worried, but they're your parents. I also contacted Adam and Chase. I haven't heard back from them yet, but I'm sure they will stop by here in the next couple of days. You are going to get better, Leo. Trust me."

You stay with Leo for another half hour before a doctor kicks you out. As you make our way toward the front door, you spot Adam. He has put on more muscle. Part of you worries for your back as he lifts you off the ground and gives you a hug.

"How's Leo?"

"He's fine," you state. "So what's new at the Academy?"

You nod occasionally as Adam talks about Chase's departure and which bionics are in which cities. So much has changed since you last visited the Academy. Thinking about the Academy reminds you of Leo and that you haven't told Adam what room Leo is in.

"I almost forgot," I interrupt. "Leo is in Room 303."

Adam thanks you and then head to that room. Not even ten minutes later, Adam returns and mentions that visiting hours are over. You offer Adam your place for the night, which he accepts. When you arrive back at your apartment and Adam settles in, you collapse on your king bed. You cannot believe how much has happened today. When you woke up this morning, all three of your brothers are in a different area, and now at night, two of your brothers are there, one in a hospital after a bad fall. Even though you are tired, you do your hygiene, pray to God, and then fall asleep.

He is coming; you realize when you wake up that morning. He is coming soon. You recall the moment in your dream when lightning strikes in Mr. Davenport's mansion backyard and Jesus appeared. While you know why your mind would think up of that dream, seeing as how you miss your home, your gut tells you that is not the reason why you dreamt of Jesus. No, you feel as if Jesus is coming. In fact, he might have already arrived, you tell yourself. There is a spring in your step as you start breakfast for Adam and his never-ending stomach. Things will likely be working out for the best.

 **….**

After breakfast, you and Adam visit Leo at the hospital. While Adam heads to the cafeteria after his visit, you head to the Mall. As you search for a pair of socks, you feel someone's presence behind you and turn around.

"What up, Davendork? Miss me?"

It is Trent, one of Mission Creek High's bullies. Trent happened to be the team quarterback. You have no idea what he is doing here at the Carribeans, nor do you really care. However, your mouth betrays you as you ask Trent what he is doing there.

"I'm on my honeymoon with my wife."

You wife? Some idiot actually wanted to marry you? "Congratulations," you find yourself saying.

"So where are the other losers?"

"Adam is in the cafeteria, Leo is in the hospital with a broken neck, and Chase is…somewhere," you list.

"Say, why don't we hang out at the food court and talk about stuff."

Looking for any excuse to leave, you pretend you have a meeting with your publisher and leave. However, as you leave, you feel Trent's eyes burning into your back. For the first time in a very long time, you feel as if no one in your family is safe.

 **….**

Leo's mouth fell open. "You're kidding, right? Someone married Trent?"

You chuckle, as you find Leo's dramatics to be just that: dramatic. "Yes, Trent married someone. I guess there is love out there for everyone."

After a few moments of silence, the hospital door opened. A woman with shoulder-length chocolate curls and cocoa eyes enters the room and spots the two of us. Her cocoa eyes held tearstains that just recently passed. It has been so long since High School that you almost mistake her for Janelle. When you look back to Leo, you realize something. Leo's eyes seem to have disappeared of all color. Just by looking at Leo, you realize who this woman is. While the woman's name does not ring a bell just yet, you are certain that this is the friend who Leo had hot yoga with and disappeared.

"Hey, Leo. It's been a while."

All Leo could do was nod.

"I wanted to stop by and tell you I'm on a honeymoon."

Oh. My. Gosh. This friend of Leo is Trent's wife. Life has just gotten a heck of a lot harder for you and Leo.


End file.
